


Inked

by TheRealLadyLoki



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLadyLoki/pseuds/TheRealLadyLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the meaning behind the Joker's controversial bird tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

"Is this a new tattoo, Puddin'?" Harley's tiny hands traced the outline of the still-red tattoo - it was of a very intricate bird, stretched out over his right bicep. It was very beautiful, but it didn't seem to fit in with the rest of his tattoos.

"Got it after my last heist." He said absently, "And what have I said about calling me that?"

Harley smiled at him, "Why'd ya choose a bird, Mistah J? I mean, all the other tattoos have a meaning, right?"

"Of course it has a meaning." Harley cuddled into his side, lesiurely running her fingers through his hair. "And you, my brilliant Harley-girl, can figure it out all by yourself."

"Aww..." she pouted, "Don't I even get a hint?"

He giggled, pressing her tight to his side until his fingers left impressions in her back. "Now love... where would the fun be in that?"

Harley returned her attention to the tattoo. She wished that she knew what kind of bird it was - maybe then it would make more sense. The other tattoos were easier to interpret: take the laughter on his left pectoral, for instance. It was a physical representation of his own maniacal laughter. Or the mouth on right arm, which matched his own crazed grin. But the bird... well, it certainly would've made things easier if it was a bat.

Maybe it was a Robin, a momento of sorts to remind him of what he'd done to Jason Todd. But that didn't seem likely either. After all, the other tattoos were clear in their meaning - only the Joker would understand a dumb old bird meant to immortalize the late Robin, and what good was a punchline if nobody else laughed? So she shoved the idea aside, left with nothing. What else could it mean?

The Joker hummed beneath his breath before, perhaps feeling a bit generous, he supplied, "It's a raven."

"A raven." Harley repeated quietly.

"My dear Harley, do ya know why a raven is like a writing desk?" He giggled, feeling playful. When Harley shook her head, he continued, "Because it can produce a few notes, though they are very flat; and it is nevar put with the wrong end in front!"

Harley blinked slowly, feeling as if she'd missed the punchline. "Is that... Is that the meaning behind the tattoo?"

The Joker's smile faltered, "No. That's a rather lousy punchline, if I do say so myself. It needs more... pizzazz." A sigh, "People just don't have the artistic brilliance I do, my girl." She nodded - few had the brilliance her Mistah J possessed.

"A raven..." What could his tattoo mean?

The Joker began to babble about the symbolic nature of the raven, but Harley wasn't really listening. A bird that represented death and the underworld seemed to suit her Mistah J, but it didn't end there. Rebirth and renewal... that seemed like a weird combination with the whole doom and gloom theme going on, but maybe he'd reveal somehing more telling if she just let him continue to ramble.

And low and behold, she was right. "Two minutes."

"Come again, Mistah J?" She asked softly.

"You and Melody... you were dead for two minutes after she was born..." The Joker continued, as if she hadn't even spoken. "You've been to hell and back - I'm a little jealous, I'll admit it -,"

Harley was so dumbfounded by the confession, she couldn't stop herself from cutting him off. "So the tattoo... it's for us?"

The Joker rolled his eyes, too tired to be angry at her poor behavior. "Took ya long enough to figure it out. God, you're the embodiment of a stereotypical blonde, ya know that?" A sigh, "It was the next best thing, considering you were so hell-bent on naming her Melody."

Harley giggled, her heart suddenly overflowing with love for the man before her. Maybe Mistah J would turn out to be a closet romantic after all.


End file.
